


Competitive Spirit

by anamuan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Competition, Coworkers - Freeform, Dirty Dancing, M/M, No Sex, Rivals, Simulated Orgasm, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: JE Stripper AU. Jin knows he's the best, but lately Tegoshi has been giving him a run for his money.





	Competitive Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagisou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagisou/gifts), [jadedfrenzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedfrenzy/gifts).

They'd had an informal competition for almost a year now, ever since Tegoshi decided to try to change his image to up customer count. Jin had to admit it was working. He had a broader general appeal, he didn't have to play to a niche market, and he said the customers were less creepy. No pandering or playing to lolita complexes, much less dressing up in girls' clothing. All he had to do was sing and dance, and he was (in his own words, at least), good at both.

That's where Jin had his argument. He could see the benefits of the change in image to Tegoshi's work; he could see how Tegoshi would like not having to dress up like a schoolgirl (unless he wanted to). But he sure as hell didn't like that Tegoshi was moving in on his territory and saying he was _better_ at it.

Tegoshi had been rising steadily through the ranks, coming up on Jin's number one position. Jin still had more calls and brought back more repeat customers than Tegoshi. Tegoshi'd been bringing in a lot of new customers lately, though, and that had Jin worried. Sure, it didn't mean much in the long run if they only came once, but it didn't look good. Jin had to step up his game.

Jin got a call--last minute--that night. It was a substitute job, a favour to Yamapi who pulled something that morning. Technically it was his day off, but Jin figured he could give Yamapi a hand. Plus it would put him one up on Tegoshi. Tegoshi definitely _didn't_ work on his days off.

When Jin got to the address, they were waiting for him. It looked like a bachelorette party. These were definitely stressed out bridesmaids.

"Hurry up. You're late. Your partner's (partner? dammit, Yamapi had stuck him a group job) inside already," One (Jin dubbed her Angry-woman) said. The other (whom Jin personally decided to call Quiet-but-Forceful) shoved him through a doorway, straight into Tegoshi. Tegoshi gave him a surprised look, but Jin was nothing if not good at what he did. He frowned, nothing else for it, and asked "You brought the chair and pole, right? I know Yamapi's part."

Yamapi had a standard duo dance. The pole was mostly for show. Jin's hips weren't. Jin was _very_ good at what he did. Judging from the amount of money thrown on the make-shift stage, the audience thought so too. Jin rolled his hips in a slow circle, erection obviously tenting his dress pants, and then Tegoshi shoved him down into the chair.

Jin had to admit, Tegoshi was very good at lap dances. Judging from the bride-to-be's face, her future husband was going to be getting a handful of very horny woman tomorrow. Jin doubted they'd make it out of the church. Tegoshi ghosted his lips over Jin's shirtfront as he slid down his body theatrically, pushing Jin's legs wide apart with his hands on Jin's knees. It was a simple motion, but Tegoshi put this fluid grace into the movement that made it _dirty_. He pulled Jin's legs back together as he wriggled his way back upright, and leaned over Jin's body--not touching anywhere--to ghost his lips over Jin's cheek. Jin had a moment when he wondered if he was going to make it out of the chair.

Jin slid a hand down Tegoshi's thighs as Tegoshi ran a hand up his chest's chest, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him upright. Jin stepped forward and into a smooth circle around the chair. When he got back to the front, where Tegoshi was waiting for him, he ground against Tegoshi like _he_ was the pole.

Tegoshi shoved him back in the chair, yanked the front of his shirt. The snaps popped open without trouble and Tegoshi ripped Jin's shirt off. It went into the crowd and disappeared. Tegoshi raked his hands down Jin's chest again, settled for a moment on Jin's hips, and then he spun around, rubbing his ass against Jin's crotch. Jin had to admit, Tegoshi was better at this than Yamapi ever was. It was a hard thing to have to admit.

Jin pulled him back by his hips then, pulled him hard against him, and Tegoshi bucked in his lap harder. Tegoshi flipped around, and threw his legs over Jin's and climbed up into Jin's lap. Jin changed the angle of his thrusts against Tegoshi's body, close and hard and dirty, like Jin was fucking Tegoshi through his clothes in the chair on-stage.

The show's over when Tegoshi stiffened against him, throwing back his head and moaning like the choreography demanded. Angry-woman looked less ready to hit something and carried the portable pole back into their changing room. Quiet-but-Forceful even said 'thank you' as she let them out the door. Their take for the night was good--much more than your typical pair got on an outside job, but then, they weren't your typical pair. Jin had to admit Tegoshi was good. But, Jin grinned, he was better.

**Author's Note:**

> wishlist fic for [sagisou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagisou/pseuds/sagisou) and [jadedfrenzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedfrenzy)


End file.
